Darth Malign
A roughneck pilot that has seen every side of the Galactic Civil War, Darth Malign (30 BBY— ), also known as Tyler Damion, has had a long serving record in both the New Republic and Imperial military. Born on Corellia, he was raised by his parents. His father, a senior inspector in CorSec, was a central figure in his early childhood. Malign would eventually follow his model and join the ranks of CorSec and work with his father. Malign is a descendant of the Seth-Damion Bloodline. History Early Life and the Rise and Fall of the Empire (30 BBY - 4 ABY) Education and early Career Tyler's education was like any normal Corellian youth, attending primary and secondary schools. He also enrolled in the University of Corellia and graduated with a degree in Galactic History. Shortly after his graduation he joined CorSec and worked with his father on a series of cases before being transferred into the space-defense force. His piloting would become legendary among his fellow officers along with the pirates and the smugglers he aided in capturing. After a short but illustrious career with the CorSec, Tyler was recruited into the service of the Galactic Empire's Starfighter Corps, where he served aboard an inner-rim vessel and as an executive officer for one of the TIE Fighter squadrons on board a sector forces' flagship. An Imperial Career His career in the Galactic Empire would be a short one. During one of their routine missions an order was distributed that included firing on civilian targets, these orders were not accepted by Tyler and he resigned his commission and defected to the Rebel Alliance. The price for his early retirement and defection was the complete liquidation of his family; this included his mother, wife, and son. His father and son, Noval Damion (4 BBY - )escaped, though this was unknown to him at the time. The Rebellion This made the pilot very bitter and resulted in a major problem with his abuse of alcohol and assorted drugs. He took his skills to the other side of the war and served the Rebellion prior to the Battle of Yavin and continued his service until two years following the Battle of Endor. He fought in dozens of sorties and successfully earned 'ace' status in the Rebellion. He was heavily decorated and considered one of the many faceless heroes of the New Republic. New Republic Service (5 - 11 ABY) Unfit to Serve, Freelancing Tyler spent most of his time following Endor drinking himself into oblivion on Corellia. Retiring from service and trying to come to terms with his life without his wife and child now that he did not have anything to keep his mind off the still painful loss of his family. Eventually, broke and out of luck he found his luck turning back to action and the galaxy as a whole. He did sometime as a free-lance investigator, including taking contracts to check out charges of corruption in the Deralian Confederal Union. As a result of one such meeting and questioning session he was promptly banned from setting foot inside the People's Hall again. Reactivated, New Republic Star Ops The Corellian was reactivated into service following the Third Battle of Sluis Van, due to major pilot shortages. The Corellian took control of Ghost Squadron and led the squadron in a series of small scale raids and hit and fades before he promptly retired again. Mercenary Work Pays the Bills During his second retirement Tyler did a number of things including working for CorSec again as a Chief Inspector, and becoming a full fledged mercenary partnering with Octavian Dibar. During his mercenary days he came in contact with the Jedi Aurejin and joined in the hunt to rescue Jessalyn and Lahanna from a Hutt prison on Tatooine. Shortly after that, Dibar and Tyler were contracted again to capture someone on Etti IV, but the situation got too hot when multiple parties were after the same target and the authorities were closing in, going as far as to blockade the system. Dibar and Tyler flew a small two ship sortie to run the blockade, Tyler leading himself and Dibar to the safety of fellow mercenary Paladin's flag ship, the Night Scourge. Many of the other parties interested in the figures were subsequently arrested and once again Tyler's fame as an ace pilot spread through the underworld. BlackOps and StarOps A few years later he was later activated by New Republic Intelligence as a Black-Ops agent and would perform mercenary work for the New Republic. He then re-transferred to Ghost Squadron and continued serving the New Republic until a disappearance during a routine patrol. Rise of the Sith (12 - 14 ABY) Force Potential Revealed On that routine patrol Tyler was captured by a powerful Sith who would become the Emperor but, who, at the time, was unknown to most of the galaxy. He revealed to Tyler that he was Force-sensitive, then tempted the pilot and trained him in the arts of the Dark Side. Once he felt Tyler's development had reached a level to where he would be useful, his memory was blocked and he was sent back to the New Republic, until he was needed. Inside Tyler another power began to emerge, a Sith ancestor of his had managed to attach itself to the Corellian's mind and became the fledgling Sith's guide. A Call to Service The Emperor called Tyler to his side a few months later. The Corellian was then placed in a position to where he would bring the Galactic Empire away from a failed Emperor and into the hands of he. Tyler was given the name Darth Malign and declared himself as an Imperial Warlord, and with the aid of top military advisers began to reclaim the galaxy. Powerful figures came to the new Dark Lord's side including Scaven Marx, Drayson Honos, and even former traitors to the Empire like Danik Kreldin. Malign then separated the government into two branches, a Military Government and the Imperial Court. Gradually power was shifted from the Emperor to his newly formed Moff's Council and the Galactic Imperial Navy. Once his council of Moff's had gained powerful influence over their worlds, the Navy was back to an operating level needed for war, and his new found ally, Korolov was in place over COMP-Force, Malign acted. He proceeded to blockade Dreven with a fleet under the command of Drayson Honos and his flag ship the Super Star Destroyer [[SSD Malevolence|HIMS Malevolence]]. The Guritsan Project During this time, Malign instructed Task Force Hammer to collect nonhuman slave labor at the request of the Emperor, for projects not even he was aware of. After collecting a sufficient number those were sent to the Emperor, but even after that thousands of extra were kept in the working project that was the reconstruction of Guritsan. As a result Malign instructed Scaven to put the nonhumans to work along side automated droids as they began reconstructing the former Imperial Capital. Lahanna and Malign's wife Gabrielle pregnant with Sonja, Malign's daughter, upon learning of the slaves fates came to ask him to release them but they were denied and eventually cast into the wastelands to be forgotten, fortunately for them Drayson Honos and his fellow officers went to the two wayward women's rescue. Upon its completion Guritsan was designated the capital of Malign's Military Government and KDY-SFS was put to work on rebuilding the damaged military infrastructure left during the War of the Throne. Cleansing the Imperial Court While the blockade was in effect Malign and a Dark Jedi named Sinestra went to the world and proceeded to exterminate the Imperial Court the two Force users were extremely efficient in their duty and it was concluded in a matter of hours. While Sinestra was finishing up the scattered remains of court nobles and guards, Malign went to face the failed Emperor. Besting him in combat, Malign, imprisoned him in carbonite. Malign then declared himself as an Imperial Regent and Adviser to the throne, preparing the way for the Emperor, his master, to claim it and become Emperor. While the Emperor remained in seclusion Malign then proceeded to organize a series of massive campaigns that spread Imperial influence across the galaxy. Beginning the Offensive Malign organized and directed Fleet Admiral Drayson Honos to begin a campaign to secure worlds in the core with a rebuilt and reorganized fleet of ships based in what was left of the Empire that had been left to them. Ships were deployed to Chandrila and within weeks Chandrila and Corellia fell to the Empire. Following the advice of Danik Kreldin, Malign authorized the use of a disease tailored by Imperial Scientist to only kill nonhumans. As a result of this scare several nonhuman worlds broke from the New Republic and joined the Empire without a fight. From this point on Malign handed nominal military control to Honos and Kreldin. The Imperial Blitzkrieg was authorized. Coming to terms with the Dark Side While the military went forward with dozens of operations, Malign turned his interest to the practicing of the Sith arts. Honing his skills and facing off with his half-sister Lahanna in a series of battles across neutral space. As Malign grew in power so did his ability to dictate to the galaxy his will. Malign's maturing in the Dark Side was a tedious process to say the least. Malign even took on Danik Kreldin as his Sith apprentice after discovering he was attuned to the Force. He saw dozens upon dozens of key New Republic worlds fall into Imperial hands either by Military force or by devious plans organized by subordinates. As his obsession with a perfect galaxy constructed from the Empire grew he began to become obsessed with trying to find the family he had abandoned in the wastelands of Guritsan. Shortly before the battle for Coruscant he vanished to the Outer Rim in search of his family who had fled. His vanishing left a power vacuum in the Empire that made way for the rise of Darth Venger. The New Sith Order and Reconciliation (15-16 ABY) A Return to the Galaxy Upon returning from his self-imposed exile, Malign became focused on a Sith agenda. He strictly served the will of the Emperor, but also the will of the Sith of the past. Initially he returned as an Inquisitor in the Galactic Empire and even interrupted and destroyed a plan by Danik Kreldin and his supporters to overthrow the Emperor. Malign himself would lead Danik before the Emperor for his execution. A New Path for the Sith With the death of Danik Kreldin, and his betrayal, Malign left the Empire and formed his own organization to support the Emperor, the New Sith Order. His goal was to bring glory back to the Sith and to resurrect the religion and ideas of the fallen order. He recruited dozens of talented individuals to fill his ranks including the famous smuggler/militant Axel Vichten and another former traitor Antoine Dareus who became his second apprentice. Dareus and Malign together produced a powerful organization with enough military might to stand up against even New Republic sorties. The pair with the aid of some Nar Shaddaa locals even spurred a revolution on the smuggler's moon which erupted into the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa. Dareus would also grow weak getting involved with women and even having a child. The New Sith Order after Nar Shaddaa was hunted, and their secret facilities on the dead world of Grinndal were discovered by the Republic. With the arrival of the New Republic's Second Fleet at Grinndal the Sith were forced to make a tactical withdraw and to destroy their facilities on the dead world. Dareus grew ever more distant and failed to continue training as an apprentice and was discarded. Malign declared that the New Sith Order was to go into hiding, the members went their own ways and most of their resources were hidden across the galaxy. Trying to reject his Dark Nature With the failure of keeping an apprentice Malign then turned to exploring the galaxy and aided Lahanna on a series of missions into unknown territories, and then returned to attempt to warm relations between the CDU and himself. He gave away Imperial secrets to the CDU and pledged his hatred toward Darth Venger and his Imperial policies as a tool to convince the Republic, CDU, and his own sister to allow them to take him into their ranks to destroy the Empire. His attempts at reconciliation with his family, friends, and even the Republic were a failure. He realized that he was indeed a Sith, and as a result he knew his true desire was still above all else to become powerful enough to bring the Sith Empire back to the galaxy and more importantly to find his daughter hidden somewhere in the galaxy so that should could be trained to rule when he was gone. Forging a New Sith Empire 16 - 17 ABY Collecting the Resources Darth Malign secretly reorganized the New Sith Order and began to retool the organization with the help of some still loyal Imperial Moffs and various mercenary connections. With new faces and talent it is the Sith Lord's hope was that he can resume his plans for Galactic Domination and continue the search for his daughter. Initially equipped only with a modified Victory-Class 2 Destroyer and a full fighter compliment of Imperial analog fighters, Malign set across the galaxy to collect a team of tacticians and officers. Slowly he came upon Fel and together with other dignitaries managed to negotiate control of Trandosha using the cover a cult for peace. On Dosha, the Dosha Council commenced its meetings and the Fel Strategy was born. A New, New Sith Order With the Fel Strategy and several talented officers and the reactivation of Malign's hidden droid army. The Sith set out to make business ties using a cover organization and a partnership with Karflo. The results was an almost complete connection and capability of drawing resources from the Corporate Sector Authority. Business leaders seeing the potential business ventures on freshly conquered worlds in a Sith Empire signed contracts and agreed to finance ventures in return for raw materials and building contracts. Slowly a Sith fleet began to emerge from this, and offensives were executed as the fleet moved and captured just as the Jedi Enb'Zik arrived in system searching for his missing family. After Ord Vaxal and its success the Sith military fleet moved to take another world but Enb'zik learned of these plans and mobilized a New Republic fleet along with his private holdings and withstood the invasion forces and pushed them into retreat, but not without serious damage and casualties. The Sith were forced to retreat and begin planning its next operation. The Sith expansion continued and before long dozens of worlds fell under the jurisdiction of the Sith Empire. With a rapidly expanding Empire, Malign discovered the increasing need to training an apprentice to assist him in managing his warlords and keeping an eye on his military. The system of the Sith proved treacherous and dangerous and the Knights, though loyal, had limited use and range. During the Invasion of Kashyyyk Malign felt a disturbance in the Force and then learned of an ancient Force talisman. His ancestor Palladus appeared to him and urged him to capture this Talisman no matter the cost. In Pursuit of the Talisman Malign knew that the Jedi had managed to secure the Talisman before him, so with the aid of his ancestor, who coincidentally created the talisman in question, the Dark Lord created a serum capable of allowing his agents to track the talisman on instinct alone. The added pressure forced the Jedi to act taking the Talisman to Dagobah and creating a duplicate. The duplicate was powerful enough to confuse Malign's agents and thus created a months long wild goose chase. Growing impatient Malign acted on his own kidnapping Jessalyn's son, Kiri, Paul Nighman, and a pilot named Ranma ushering them to Dosha for torture, interrogation, and as bait for an attempted rescue. As expected the New Republic acted along with a special task force led by the Jedi to rescue the prisoners. A battle in a Sith temple on Dosha raged between the Jedi Knights and Darth Malign while in space the New Republic found themselves ambushed and on the verge of total annihilation. Though the fleet battle was a tactical and major success for the Sith, Malign found himself grievously wounded by the Jedi Master Valios and kicked down a well. In a last effort, Malign tricked his sister into leaping after him and thus ending her life to preserve her own. Thanks to items captured during the kidnapping of Kiri, Nighman, and Ranma, Malign knew the location of the artifact and would seek after it, to use its power, to create an apprentice and to show himself to be at the pinnacle of Sith Alchemy. Rise of Genesis (18 ABY - Present) Using the power of the artifact Malign perfected an apprentice genetically created by splicing the DNA of himself with the stolen samples from a galactic famous Doctor named Lynae Cassius. The child was aged to her middle teens and programmed with extensive knowledge of the Sith, combat tactics, and basic history. Upon awakening, Malign reveled to his 'daughter' that her name was Lilith but she would go by Darth Genesis and be his apprentice and heir to his mighty Empire. Almost immediately he subjected the young woman to the tortures of the Sith and intensive training taking her to remote worlds and honing her ability to manipulate the Force and to fight even in the most desperate of circumstances. With Genesis, Malign knew he could turn his focus elsewhere and ordered his new command ship the Eclipse-Class Super Dreadnought Baleful Edict be unveiled, haven been stolen from orbit around the distant planet Byss and hidden when he became Warlord of the Empire, all records having been erased of its existence. Once he felt Genesis was ready he named her Executor of the Sith Empire and trusted her to work with, learn from, and monitor his Warlords and Admirals. With the new found freedom of an agent to help manage the day to day activities and missions of the Sith, Darth Malign has further retreated into his laboratory and meditation spires seeking out the answers of the Sith. Other Information Some other things about Darth Malign. Associations * Gabrielle Damion (wife) * Sonja Damion (daughter) * Lahanna (sister) * R2-N8 "Nate" (Astromech Droid) * Danik Kreldin (Political Associate and the Rival) * Antoine Dareus (Former Apprentice) * Noval Damion (Son) Famous Quotes Behind the Scene Tyler was originally constructed as an alternate character to Peshk Vry'lya. Once the concept of playing the drunken Corellian became so fun, Tyler turned into my primary character after I retired the Bothan. Tyler would be placed on the back burner again when I took up playing Luke Skywalker for a year, and then he returned again as the Sith character everyone knows today. Remember: * Knowledge on most of this page is restricted and you should contact the player if you have any questions about his background or the NSO. * I am open to various TPs and like to hear plot ideas. * I love being the bad guy. * IRL I am NOT a bad guy. Category:Corellians Category:Sith Category:New Sith Order Category:Independent characters Category:Underworld Characters Category:Independent Pilots Category:Humans Category:Scientists